


Every Step

by Kahluah



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, In a way, M/M, Oneshot Kaneki Ken, Role Reversal, and is a dramatic house wife, by that i mean hide becomes a half ghoul, hide makes crappy coffee, i dont really know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahluah/pseuds/Kahluah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Way way waaaaaay way back I got a request in my inbox and I finally filled it, so here it is.</p>
<p>OS!Kaneki meets Nagachika Hideyoshi a human that is the happiest human that he ever seen. Soon as time passes, from a violent ghoul, he becomes kind with him, Kaneki has to leave for a day, but he has enemies that want to hurt him... They decided to kidnap Hide while he was out and make him a half-ghoul, when Kaneki came back and kill the bastards he decided to help Hide with his hunger and he's new life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anon in my inbox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anon+in+my+inbox).



> So this is a oneshot for now, but who knows. I may add a chapter here of there if anything comes to me.

Kaneki remembers the first day that head of bright blond hair walked through the doors of Anteiku, that infectious grin plastered on his dumb face. He introduced himself as Hide and ordered a cappuccino. Kaneki couldn’t tell if this human was trying to flirt with him or something, or if he was just always this stupidly happy to be around people.

At first he couldn’t stand Hide. He made sure that at least one other person was on shift with him around the time of day the blond usually visited just so that he wouldn’t have to be the one to deal with him. This plan was only successful for week or two though because for some reason the human started to request that Kaneki be the one to serve him his coffee. He was always making the stupidest jokes and laughing; it was as if he had made some personal vow to make the grumpy barista smile. And for some unknown reason, after a few months of all this pestering, the blond began to grow on him. Kaneki found himself turning his head away after one of Hide’s out of the blue compliments so that the human wouldn’t see the slight hint of red now present in his cheeks. Hide was just so… so stupidly happy and caring. He was also too smart for his own good.  When Hide finally asked Kaneki out on a date after about a year of trying to woo the grumpy man, he didn’t offer the usual dinner date. No, instead Hide offered to take Kaneki out for coffee after he himself had eaten dinner. Kaneki thought about killing him then and there since Hide made it rather obvious that he knew the other was a ghoul, but he couldn’t find it in himself to kill him. No, instead for some reason he can’t comprehend, Kaneki had accepted the date offer.

Now they’ve been officially dating for three months or so, and Kaneki still has no idea how he fell for such an overly happy human.

 

It was five in the morning, and the alarm clock was blaring an annoying beeping noise throughout the bedroom. Kaneki groaned, groggily reaching over to turn the damn thing off, finally succeeding on the fifth or sixth attempt. After that the smell of horrible instant coffee flooded into the room as someone opened the door.

“Rise and shine grumpy ghoul! It’s time to get up and start another wonderful day!” The blond called out, heading over to give Kaneki his good morning kisses.

Kaneki made a sleepy little noise. “But I don’t want to get up.” He huffed, pulling his human down on top of him, giving him little kisses back. He held Hide close, and nuzzled his head against those blond locks, breathing in that scent of the outdoors, and sunshine, and everything warm in life.

“But you need to get up Ken. If you don’t work however will this family support itself?!” he said dramatically before sighing. “I never should have gone after such a deadbeat of a husband.”

Kaneki chuckled lightly at that comment. “Well, if I’m such a deadbeat husband, then perhaps my lovely wife should also get a job too and pay for their own things.”

Hide hummed as if in thought before saying “No, not until you marry me for reals.” Kaneki could practically hear the grin spreading across that stupid face. “Because if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it~!”

“I swear to god Hide, if you start to sing and dance to that stupid American song I will make you sleep on the couch for the next week.”

“But it’s so catchy!” Hide whined, and then he mumbled. “And I would look good in those tights too…”

“I bet you would, but I would rather dress you up in something nicer then what’s in that music video.” Kaneki said, grinning and moving his hands down to grab at Hide’s ass. “Something that would show off this cute little thing.” He may not be able to see Hide very well from how they were positioned, but he knew his human’s face would be red from the tips of his ears all the way down to his chest.

Hide gave Kaneki a half-hearted smack to the face and scrambled off of him, mumbling about a ‘perverted ghoul boyfriend’. “You know,” he said “out of everyone I know, I thought you would have liked my clowning around the most.” Hide tried his best (not at all) to stifle his giggles at his own joke.

“That’s it, this bed is now mine for the next week.” Kaneki said.

“No, please! I was only joking around!” Hide whined. “Please don’t make me sleep all by myself, I promise I won’t make any more bad jokes… today.”

Kaneki hummed, thinking over that offer. “I guess I could forgive you… but only if your coffee isn’t burnt and actually tastes slightly good.”

Hide blanched, thinking about the cups of coffee currently sitting on the counter. “J–just give me a couple more minutes!” He said, running out of the room to try and brew a semi-decent cup of coffee for his boyfriend.

 

Working at Anteiku wasn’t Kaneki’s favorite thing in the world, he had to actually be nice to people and smile after all. As far as he was concerned, Hide was the only one deserving of his kindness and smiles. So how could working at a coffee shop get any worse you may ask. Well, for starters, the manager could call you in first thing in the morning to tell you that you had to attend some stupid coffee convention a few towns over. Anteiku served only the best, and they had to have someone go check out what’s what. Looks like Hide is going to be sleeping alone for the next few days after all. Kaneki pulled out his phone and texted the blond a quick message to meet up at the café later before heading out of the manager’s office to start waiting on customers. This had to be the stupidest thing to ever happen to him at this job, what even was a coffee convention anyways?!

Hide stopped by later that afternoon after his classes, and he wasn’t happy about the news. “What do you mean you have to go out of town?! This is such short notice!”

“I know Hide, but apparently nobody else is free and we have to send someone.” Kaneki sighed.

Hide groaned, laying his head on the counter. “I just got my sleeping rights back and now I really will be alone.”

“Why don’t you go spend some time with your family? You practically live at my place now, so this is a good opportunity to go back there for a few days.” Kaneki offered.

Hide made an annoyed noise. “You know I don’t get along with my family, I really don’t want to go back there.” Hide never really talked about it, but Kaneki did know that the blond would rather be with him than them.

“It’s only for a few days Hide, I promise we can spend time together when I get back.”

“Yeah, but the problem is you leave tomorrow. That’s not nearly enough time to say a proper goodbye.”

“Well then, I guess we’ll just have to have an improper goodbye later tonight.” Kaneki said, leaning in to whisper in his boyfriend’s ear. “A very improper goodbye.” Hide’s head shot back up, a red flush covering his face. Kaneki just smiled back at him. “I get off in another hour. If you have anything specific in mind, you better go prepare because I’m not waiting a second getting home after my shift is done.”

Hide scrambled off of his chair and out the door of the shop. Kaneki was excited to see what kind of present he would have waiting for him back at home.

 

“You sure you got everything?” Hide asked for the fifth time that morning. “Clothes, coffee, anything else you may have decided to pack?”

“I’m sure I have everything Hide.” Kaneki said. “I have to go now. There should be enough of your food in the house to last the next few days, and if anything happens be sure to call me and I’ll rush right back, but after last night nobody should have the balls to mess with something that is so obviously mine.”

Hide blushed and tugged at his shirt to try and hide some of the bite marks and hickeys he had recently acquired. “Ok… But you better do something nice for me when you get back! I want hamburger steak and I will not take no for an answer.”

Kaneki wrinkled his nose at the thought of that disgusting meat, but he sighed in defeat. “Anything for you Hide.” He said before leaning in to give Hide one last goodbye kiss. “Just remember, call if anything, _anything_ seems off to you.”

“I will, I will.” Hide said back. “Now go have fun at that coffee convention.” Kaneki just groaned and rolled his eyes before finally heading off.

 

“Hey, hey. Did you hear?” A singsong voice called out. “Rumor has it that the clown masked ghoul was seen leaving town and he won’t be back for a few days.”

“That guy has been nothing but trouble since he turned into one of those human loving pacifists.” Another said. “He was more interesting back when he killed for food and took care of any investigators that caught on to his scent.”

The first one laughed, as if they had just thought of a great joke. “Then perhaps we should do something to mess with him. Get that old spark back and bring some fun to this boring ward.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kaneki was worried. The convention was now over, but he hadn’t gotten any kind of contact from Hide during its duration. The ghoul was never that good with phones, but it had never stopped Hide from sending him stupid emoji filled text messages before. In fact he usually got an annoyingly large amount of texts from his boyfriend, usually about useless things like seeing a cool butterfly or a cat on the way home. There was probably a reason, like Hide somehow lost or broke his phone, but Kaneki just couldn’t shake this uneasy feeling.

He opened the door to his apartment, setting his bags to the side for now. “Hide?” He called out. “I’m back…” There was no answer. “Hide?” he tried again. Kaneki stepped out into the living room and his heart dropped. The place was a wreck, and it wasn’t just Hide’s usual mess, a fight had taken place here. The furniture was all knocked over, and there were long scratches on the walls. The only thing left seemingly left untouched was the coffee table where a single black tape and a note lay.

 “Hide?!” Kaneki ran, checking all the rooms and not finding any sign of the other. “Hide please, this isn’t funny!” He glanced back at the table, the black tape almost mocking him, telling him to watch it.  He walked over to the still pristine coffee table, and with shaking hands he picked up the tape, bringing it to the player and turning the television on.

His already heavy heart dropped as soon as the image came on screen.

“Hello there Mr. Clown, you don’t know me but I sure know about you.” A petite girl covered in bandages and a pink dress waved at him from the screen. “The job of a clown is to make others laugh and have fun, but lately it seems like you are the only having fun while me and my friends, well… We are no longer laughing. You found a clown of your own, and because of him you’ve become boring and dull, and that’s why my friends and I decided to take matters into our own hands.” She stepped aside, revealing a lone chair behind her. “Ta-dah~!” Tied to the chair, handcuffed and blindfolded was Hide.

The girl skipped behind the hair, grabbing hold of Hide’s head and lifting it so he would be looking straight at the camera. “Say hi to your boyfriend~”

“K-Kaneki?” Hide’s voice was hoarse and unsure. “Kaneki please, i-if you’re there… help me.” A small sob escaped him at the end. “Oh god, Kaneki please. Please help, they… they–“

The girl put a hand over his mouth, cutting him off. “That’s enough now. We wouldn’t want anything to happen because you said too much now.” She then turned her attention to the camera once more. “You better find him fast Mr. Clown, before anything else happens to him, I get bored rather easily after all. Though… It may be hard for me to top what we’ve already done.” He could see the indication of a wicked grin on her face under all those bandages. “See you soon~!” She laughed, a cold and empty laugh that seemed to ring out in the room before the video cut to static.

Kaneki couldn’t move. He couldn’t think. All he could do is stare at the screen in disbelief. Somebody had taken Hide… Somebody had taken something that was _his_ and they have done who knows what to him. Somebody had _taken Hide and blatantly stated they’ve done something to him._

The next thing Kaneki knew the coffee table was smashing through the television, ruining the last two intact objects.

Whoever they were, they were going to pay for what they did. He would get every last one of them, and make them suffer like they made Hide suffer and then some. He quickly grabbed his mask from where it was hidden, and took one of the old hoodies he kept in the closet before heading out. He only hoped they were ready because tonight heads were going to roll.

 

Hide was awoken from his dazed slumber by the sound of screaming.

“He’s here! Ev–”   “Oh god–“   “Run for your lives! H–”   “It’s the clown mask! R–”

Each voice was cut off, one after the other, their screams dying halfway through. The sounds were truly indescribable. There was the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps, stopping right in front of him, and a voice shaking from fright. “D-don’t come any closer or I’ll–“ Their sentence was cut short as warmth splashed across Hide’s face.

And then, for a moment, everything was silent. Warm hands cupped his face, thumbs gently running across his cheek, smearing the blood that had spattered there, perhaps even adding to it. “H-Hide…” A shaky voice breathed out. A very familiar, comforting voice.

“K-Kaneki?” Hide whispered.

There was the sound of something swiftly moving through the air and then the cuff keeping him to the chair were shattered, no longer held upright Hide fell forward. Strong arms wrapped around him, capturing him and helping him upright again. The arms were familiar, and warm, and knowing that it really was Kaneki, that he had finally come for him, Hide couldn’t hold back anymore. A broken sob escaped him, and he could feel the blindfold start to dampen from his tears. “Kaneki…”

“Shhh, Hide. I’m here. You’re safe now.” Using one arm to still help support Hide he reached up, untying the blindfold. “I’m sorry I made you wor–“ His sentence died short as soon as he caught a glimpse of Hide’s face. The blond looked at him, brows pinched together and panic obvious on his face, but the most striking thing was two tear filled eyes… two mismatched tear filled eyes. Hide’s left eye was still the ever familiar chocolate brown that he loved, but now his right eye… his right eye was jet black with a glowing red iris sitting in the middle.

“K-Kaneki. They.. They– to me. I-I-I–“ Hide couldn’t get more than a few words out at a time. His sentenced completely jumbled with no hope of making sense. 

Kaneki hugged the blond closer once more, letting Hide’s head rest on his shoulder as he continued to sob out broken sentences. “They won’t hurt you anymore Hide.” He tried to keep his voice level. “We… We’ll figure something out.” he wanted nothing more than to make whoever did this to Hide pay. “You’re safe now Hide.”

He went to cradle Hide closer, but the blond pushed him away. “You don’t understand Kaneki! M-My family. They’ll… They’ll k-kill me. I can’t – They’ll come check up on me eventually and I– and I’ll…”

“Hide, calm down.” Kaneki tried his best, rubbing circles on Hide’s shoulders, cupping his face gently, everything the blond usually does to him to help him calm down, but nothing seemed to work. He was never good as this comforting thing, Hide was good at the comforting thing, and he didn’t know what to do “Hide, I’m sure your family would understand, sure I know you guys don’t really get along, but they wouldn’t call the CCG on yo–“

“YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND KANEKI!” Hide couldn’t stop his voice from raising. “My family… My family _is_ the CCG! N-Nagachika is m-my mother’s name, but my father, his father, everyone else, they are _Washuus_. I can’t hide forever. Th-They’ll find me, and, and, and–“

Kaneki did the only reasonable thing with Hide rambling like this. He slapped him. Not hard, just a light smack on the face to snap him out of this. “Hide! Get ahold of yourself!” The blond stared at him, dumbfounded. “Even if they are the CCG you are safe. I will not let _anyone_ hurt you, CCG be damned. _You are mine and they would have to go through me_.”

Kaneki looked away, towards the ground “This is all my fault anyway… If I hadn’t gotten close to you, then this never would have happened.” He wasn’t there when Hide had needed him most, and now Hide was the one who payed the price for that. “I’m sorry… for being such a failure…”

Hide looked up at Kaneki’s face, it was filled with pain and regret, and heaven knows he is beating himself up over this even though he never could have known what happened. “It’s not your fault stupid.” Hide said. He reached up, pulling Kaneki close and burying his head in the ghoul’s shoulder. “I just… I want to go home.” His voice still wasn’t even, and he couldn’t help more tears from sliding out, but Kaneki had helped him out of that panic. “I-I’m just scared, and I don’t kn-know what to do. I just want to go home, Ken.”

Kaneki pulled Hide closer still, running his hands through the blond’s hair, patting his head in what he hoped was a soothing manner. “Yeah… Let’s go home.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hide fell asleep soon after that, making it easy for Kaneki to carry him out of there and back to his apartment. He has had a rough few days. Kaneki doesn’t even know how many days. He doesn’t know when they had gotten to Hide, and then it took him half a day on top of that after getting back to track down his location. So he let Hide sleep while he went off to take a shower.

Kaneki took his time, watching as the red of blood washed off him and swirled around the drain before disappearing. He couldn’t help thinking that he could have done something differently, tried harder, he could have done anything to prevent this from happening. _He should have done something!!_

A loud sound rang through the apartment as Kaneki’s fist collided with the wall of the shower, the tile cracking and splitting.

Kaneki was snapped out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. “Kaneki? Are you okay?”

Kaneki pulled his fist from the cracked tile, watching it crumble and fall to the floor. “Yeah Hide… I’m fine.”

“Can I come in?” He asked.

Kaneki took a second, but then nodded.

“… I can’t see you if you nodded stupid.” Hide said after a few moments, a playfully mocking tone in his voice.

Kaneki couldn’t help a small smile from forming on his face. “Yeah, you can come in.”

Hide quietly slipped into the room, shedding his clothes and slipping in behind Kaneki. He wrapped his arms around the ghoul, leaning against his broad back. “What are you pounding on the wall for now? The wall didn’t do anything to you.”

Kaneki just stood there quietly, collecting himself.

Hide sighed and took a deep breath. “… You smell funny now.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“mmmm… No. Just weird. It’s different, I just got to get used to it is all.” Hide said.

Kaneki opened his mouth to speak, thinking for a moment before finally saying “How can you be so calm about all this Hide?”

“Am I calm though?” Hide said. “I mean I’m scared, and worried. Everything happened so fast and I couldn’t stop it. I didn’t even have the chance to call you for help. Each little thing is so different now, and I don’t know what to make of it, but freaking out and stuff isn’t going to get us anywhere. So instead I’ll just come in here and ask my boyfriend why he is beating up the bathroom, because I don’t work and we can’t afford to remodel on your measly coffee shop salary.”

Kaneki could hear the smile in Hide voice at the end. “Then maybe you should get a job too, if my salary is so measly to you.”

“But I’m supposed to be your pampered housewife, who stays home all day and uses your money to buy things. However would I survive in the big bad workplace?” Hide feigned a dramatic faint, even if Kaneki couldn’t see it he would put every ounce of himself into joking around if it meant cheering his overthinking grumpy ghoul up.

Kaneki turned around, smiling down at Hide and gently cupping his face. He leaned over and gave the blond a soft peck on the lips. “Thank you Hide.”

“No problem Ken.” Hide leaned up, capturing the other’s lips once more. “Plus I got you to help me out. And like you sad earlier, we’ll figure something out… right?”

“Yeah, we’ll figure something out.” Kaneki held Hide’s gaze for a moment more, moving his hand up and threading it through the now damp blond hair, looking at the small specks of red still speckled within it. “You should wash up now that you’re awake. You still got some blood in your hair. I tried to pat it out with a damp cloth, but it didn’t want to wake you up.”

“Thank you. I’ll be out in a bit, ‘kay?”

“Yeah.”

Kaneki stepped out from under the water, grabbing a towel and drying himself off while Hide started on a shower of his own.

 

Hide took this time to think things over. Everything that had happened. Everything that was different.

What would he do if his family contacted him? He usually one gets a text or a phone call every once in a while, usually from a family secretary to tell him that his father or grandfather want him to start at the academy soon so he can become a successful part of S2, but Hide didn’t want to do that. They not be the best at checking in on him, but he doubts he can get away from them forever.

Hide stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and moving to stand in front of the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror. He still looked the same. Maybe he had darker bags under his eyes than usual, and he was a pit pale from not having anything to eat (not that he was really hungry, though he was trying not to think about it), but otherwise he looked like normal. Just Hideyoshi Nagachika.

Hide grabbed his clothes, shimmying them back on before heading out of the bathroom. But when he opened the door, Hide was hit with a strong scent he was not expecting, a scent he could only describe as heavenly. Hide shuttered, his mouth started to water against his will, and his stomach let out a low growl. He wasn’t thinking about food for obvious reasons, he didn’t _want_ to be hungry even though he probably was, but he was living with a ghoul and Ken had to eat so this was something he had to face eventually.

Hide walked out of the room to see Kaneki sitting at the counter in the middle of a completely wrecked room, his back to Hide and nervously tapping his fingers on the counter. Hide closed the distance between them about halfway before it was simply too much for him. He was beginning to droll uncontrollably and he was ninety percent sure his eye had changed. “H-Hey there Ken. Wh-what… What do you got there?” he nervously stuttered out.

Kaneki jumped, spinning around in his seat to face Hide. “Oh! You’re out already?” He quickly grabbed two plates from behind him, bringing them to the dining table which looked like it had been hastily repaired in the time it took Hide to shower and gesturing for Hide to come join him. “Sorry for the mess, I uh… I haven’t had a chance to clean up since…” he trailed off again. “I’ll get everything cleaned as soon as I can.”

Kaneki saw the looks of fear, and disgust, and confliction that passed across Hide’s face. Of course Hide wouldn’t know what to think about this. Just a few days ago he himself had been human. He looked down at his plate. “Your stomach growled in your sleep…” he said sheepishly. “I don’t think you’ve eaten since… So I just thought that I could do something to help.” Kaneki tried to sink into his seat, this was a stupid idea. “It’s the only thing I really can do for you after all, since I was no help with anything else.”

Hide looked at the plates on the table expecting to see Ken’s usual, something bloody and raw that was probably thigh meat, but what he saw instead was two round pieces of cooked meat, probably around ten ounces each, it looked almost like…

“When I left, you said you wanted hamburger steak, so I thought that this might cheer you up a bit.” Kaneki said, twiddling his thumbs in embarrassment. “But if you’re not ready, you don’t have to eat any of it.” He peeked up to see what Hide’s reaction would be, but was taken about when he saw tears in the blond’s eyes. “H-Hide? I’m sorry, this was a stupid idea.” He stood up and reached for the plates to take them away.

“Ken, stop.” The ghoul froze in place, and Hide took a deep breath, trying to get himself under control. “It wasn’t stupid. You thinking it was stupid is stupid.” He sniffled, wiping his nose with his sleeve. “Thank you Ken. Thank you, I really appreciate this.”

Kaneki put the plates back down, instead rushing to his boyfriend’s side. “H-Hide?” Once again he didn’t know what to do. Hide does the comforting not him, he was so bad at comforting, anyone could see that by his sorry attempts right now.

Hide leaned against his boyfriend, his head colliding with the other’s shoulder. “I’m so hungry, but I don’t wanna eat, but I really like that you made dinner like that for me, so I want to eat it, but I don’t know if I can.” He whined, his voice muffled by the other’s shirt.

Kaneki decided on simply petting the blond’s hair for now. “I don’t really know what I can say to you right now Hide, but I don’t want to force you to do something you aren’t ready for.”

Hide leaned away slightly, looking up into Kaneki’s eyes. “…I think… I think I want to try. It would be a shame to waste something you actually made for once instead of it being me slaving over the hot stove.”

“Boiling water for instant noodles isn’t slaving over a stove Hide.”

Hide playfully punched Kaneki in the shoulder, though it may have been a bit harder than he intended from the way the ghoul winced slightly.

The two went and sat down at the table, Hide nervously staring at the plate in front of him and Kaneki nervously staring at Hide. It looked rather like a normal steak, though there was no garlic butter or green herbs sprinkled over the top, nor a boiled egg (though Hide much preferred the former American style steak). Hide ever so slowly used his knife to cut off a small piece of the meat, and raised it to his mouth at an even slower pace if that was possible.

As soon as his lips closed around the piece of steak, Hide could feel tears fall down his face for what felt like the hundredth time that night. The taste was indescribable, and he hardly had a chance to chew before he was greedily gulping down that delicious morsel. He lowered the fork to the table, turning to Kaneki. He opened his mouth, but he couldn’t seem to get the words out.

Kaneki used his thumb to wipe the tears from Hide’s eyes.  “I understand. Do you want me to leave the room?”

Hide nodded. It was taking all he had right now just to pull himself together.

“Okay. Don’t worry about whatever happens. I won’t be mad at you, and we can talk about stuff after if you want to.” And with that Kaneki got up and headed to their room, leaving Hide alone to eat.

 

Kaneki sat on the bed, and after a few minutes he head the shuffling of feet and then the sink. So Hide really had eaten both. It wasn’t much of a problem, Kaneki wasn’t that hungry in the first place and cooked meat didn’t taste that good anyways. After a few more minutes the water shut off, and Hide came shuffling into the room looking ashamed of himself, but at the same time he looked better than earlier.

He padded over to Kaneki, taking a seat in the ghoul’s lap right away and cuddling into his chest.

The two sat in silence for a while. Just cuddling and letting the comfort of being with each other calm them down.

Hide was the first to speak. “I know this sucks and all…” he said “But even if it sucks, I’m glad it happened with you if that makes any sense.”

Kaneki hummed, resting his head atop of Hide’s.

“What do you think we should do from here? I don’t think I can stand to be outside right now. Everything, even the familiar things like here, they are just so… intense now.”

“Well…” Kaneki said. “I can text the manager and tell him I need a few days off, and I’ll just try to help you out the best I can.”

Hide made a small sound of acknowledgment. They sat in silence again for a few minutes before he spoke again. “Does this mean you’ll let me go to the mask shop now?”

Kaneki sighed. Hide bugged him at least once a day about going to look at ghoul masks. “I guess I will have to take you. It’s safer if you have one now too.”

Hide smiled. Score one for Hide. At least one good thing came out of all of this.

“But…” Kaneki said. “When I text the manager I’m also going to be asking him if you can work part time at Anteiku. It helps, working there.”

Hide groaned. He didn’t want to work, he liked being the pampered boyfriend of a powerful ghoul.

“Sorry Hide, but its high time you learn how to brew a proper cup of coffee. Now that all this has happened I wont be the only one suffering from your shitty instant brews.”

Hide paled at the though. “Shit, you’re right.” Now that all this would happen, he would actually start to care how his coffee tasted.

“Yeah.” Kaneki reached under Hide’s knees, repositioning so that he was laying on the bed with the blond atop of him.

Hide nuzzled into Kaneki’s neck. “You still smell funny.” He halfheartedly complained.

“I wasn’t going to say anything, but at least I don’t smell like a girl.” Kaneki smirked as Hide’s head shot up in surprise.

“What do you mean I smell like a girl?”

Kaneki sniffed the air a bit “I think they used a female ghoul. You smell like a girl Hide.” But then he smiled and patted Hide’s hair. “You smell like a pretty girl though.”

“Well if that’s the case,” Hide said “I guess all that matters is that I’m pretty.”

Kaneki nodded. “Very.”

Hide smiled, leaning in to kiss Kaneki. “I love you Ken. Thanks for being there for me and stuff.”

“I will always be there for you Hide.” He smiled back. “I’ll help you out every step along the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request and dont mind if it takes me months, possibly even a year or so to fill it? Or do you just want to talk about random headcanons and stuff? Well whatever it is, come bother me on my tumblr ghoulistic-tendencies.tumblr.com/


End file.
